Various automated systems exist for promoting and maintaining health and wellness. Some of these systems are directed to healthcare data management used by heath care professionals, patients, or both. Of the healthcare data management systems, some monitor and record vital statistics.
Other automated systems are directed to fitness and monitoring of healthy behavior and activities. Some form of measuring and monitoring biometrics is typical in these systems. Such systems are used by, for example, fitness professionals, physical therapists, trainers, etc. Some fitness programs provide incentives or rewards to the patient participant for reaching certain milestones.
A high percentage of the initial use of the forgoing systems is curative in nature, e.g., recovering from or otherwise responding to an illness or injury. Lacking is an automated system that promotes a preventative approach to health, wellness, and fitness. Also lacking are such systems with wider-spread sponsorship beyond healthcare and fitness professionals.